Espectros
A raíz de la creación del Imperio Galáctico, surgió un grupo de rebeldes formados en el planeta Lothal, insatisfecho con los métodos del Imperio, la explotación minera de Lothal y la disminución de la calidad de vida de quienes no estaban a favor del Imperio. Los rebeldes operaban a bordo de la nave Espíritu y se esforzaron mucho para frustrar las operaciones imperiales siempre que fuera posible, a menudo enfrentándose a retos difíciles contra la superior potencia de fuego Imperial y oficiales imperiales peligrosos, como El Inquisidor. Fueron liderados por Hera Syndulla, propietaria y piloto del Espíritu, así como Kanan Jarrus, un Padawan Jedi que sobrevivió a la Orden 66 y fue convencido por Hera para unirse a ella en su lucha contra el Imperio. Otros miembros del grupo incluyen a Sabine Wren, una Mandaloriana experta en explosivos y graffiti, Zeb Orrelios, un ex miembro de la Guardia de Honor Lasat, Ezra Bridger, un joven sensible a la Fuerza que aprendió a perfeccionar sus habilidades bajo la tutela de Jarrus y C1-10P ("Chopper"), un excéntrico droide cuyas habilidades fueron imprescindibles para el mantenimiento del Espíritu. Las primeras acciones de este grupo audaz de rebeldes condujeron a la formación de una mayor rebelión generalizada. Apariciones *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels 3D Activity Book'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' Categoría:Star Wars Rebels Categoría:Grupos de resistencia